The invention relates to a method and to a device for mixing substances, in particular for mixing macromolecular components, such as highly viscoelastic fluids, and mixing in solid mixture components, for example raw rubber and soot. The invention also relates to a mixing reactor and to a method for the continuous discharge of a mixture.
A device of the first mentioned type is known from the document CH 542699. In this, a substance to be treated is pressed by a press cylinder by way of press pistons, through a connection channel into a second press cylinder. The connection channel is located in a nozzle block which is arranged between the press cylinders in a manner in which it may be easily disassembled. This device, compared to blade-mixers for example, has the advantage that in contrast to mixing methods of flowable materials by way of shearing, a finer degree of distribution (striation thickness) and, thus, a more homogenous mixing is achieved in a shorter time. Copiously dissipated process heat which may activate undesirable chemical processes such as the cross-linking of the molecules in the material, or endangers heat-sensitive materials, also arises on account of the machining (mastication) of highly viscoelastic fluids. An increased temperature also reduces the viscosity of the mixed product, so that the high internal shear stresses required for dispersion are not achieved. The leading-away of the heat is neither adequate with a cooling of the nozzle block. The time-consuming removal of a mixture from the installation for the purpose of an intermediate cooling is also undesirable for economic reasons.
It is the object of the invention, to improve the device of the previously mentioned type with regard to processing technology, vis-à-vis the solution according to the document CH 542699, and thus to simplify the mixing method and to render it more economical.